


Switched

by Wheres_My_Coffee



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Heavy Newtmas, M/M, Suicide, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_My_Coffee/pseuds/Wheres_My_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The announcement shakes Newt to his core. </p><p>Prompt fill: Thomas has the flare, not Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProngsPotter22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsPotter22/gifts).



> Prompt fill for @ProngsPotter22.
> 
> How about a fic where Thomas has the flare and not Newt? 
> 
> Tumblr: Alattecoffee

The announcement shakes Newt to his core. Thomas was immune, he had to be. Why would WICKED be so...so...invested in him if he wasn't immune, but he was? Living wasn't that great anyway, and he'd be buggered if he wasn't going to do it without Thomas. Not after all they've done. What he means to Newt. He blinks back tears, eyes on the floor, and Thomas rests his hand on his back. "Newt. Newt, it's okay. Breathe for me, okay?" 

Breathe for me, Newt chuckles in his head. He'd rather die for him. Have the flare instead. But he hides his feelings, looks up and meets Thomas' eyes. He still looks like Thomas, the boy he fell in love with. His chocolate hair is a mess on his head, falling over his eyes, and Newt has the urge to trim it for him. His eyes are staring at him warmly, a little scared, but still warm and loving. Newt wants to drown in those hazel orbs, flickered with amber. "I'm...I'm fine. Just don't go all crazy and try eating me in my buggin' sleep, alright?" Thomas laughs gently and bumps their shoulders together. "I'll try, but sometimes you're too irresistible." 

Newt facepalms. 

They don't bring it up until later that night, when they're in their dorms. Newt is quiet, and when Minho is asleep and snoring noisily, he slides into Thomas' bed and pulls him close. Thomas melts into his side, and Newt buries his face into his shirt. "I'm going to go with WICKED," He whispers, and Thomas freezes. "No," He hisses, shaking his head. "We can't trust them. I won't let you. Newt, we hate them. They've done all this to us!" He raises his voice, and Newt tries to remain calm. "I'll go with them if it means getting a cure for you." He says, determined. "I promised you that I'd do anything to keep you safe. That's what I'm doing." Thomas scoffs. "And I said the same to you. They could kill you! Do you think that I want to live without you?" Newt swallows heavily, Thomas' comment ringing his in his ears. "You have Minho," He fires back weakly. "But Minho isn't you." Thomas tells him, and Newt chokes on a sob. "I can't do this without you." He breathes, and Thomas nods. "I can't do it without you either." He kisses his hair, and Newt sobs into his shirt, tears falling fast. "I love you," He whispers, and Thomas begins to cry too. 

Thomas gets angry and touchy. He fights with Minho, and only stops when Newt intercepts them both, to get a hit to the jaw. Thomas panics, and Newt just rolls his eyes and kisses him to get him to shut up. Minho gags behind them. 

Thomas leaves for the crank palace, and Newt cries. He sobs and wails until he can't breathe, shaking, and Minho holds him and strokes his hair the way Thomas used to. It doesn't help. Thomas looks worse for wear when Newt finds him, but his eyes light up sadly when he sees Newt. Newt begs and pleads, but Thomas is as stubborn as he always was. Newt understands. He doesn't accept it, but he understands, and he wants to scream. 

When Newt finds Thomas again, he looks like a crank. Like he'd joined their ranks fully, and Newt wants to throw up. They fight, and Thomas begs for him to end it. They come to an agreement, and they press the guns to each others foreheads. 

They slump together, side by side, holding hands.

They meet again, and Thomas looks healthy and sane. He kisses Newt, slowly and passionately, and they walks away together.


End file.
